Keeping Secrets
by aloquaciousgirl
Summary: Alice needs Edward to help her keep her secret from Jasper.


_Title: __**Keeping Secrets**_

_Rating: PG-13/K+_

_Pairings/Characters: Canon. Alice/Edward._

_Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary: Alice needs Edward to help her keep her secret from Jasper._

_Notes: Set after the events in Italy at the end of New Moon. mission_insane Table/prompt: Un-Themed Six/Promise _

_--_

"You won't tell anyone, will you Edward?" Alice's voice was wracked with uncharacteristic worry. "You promise that you won't tell anyone?"

He didn't have to read her mind,

_You won't tell Jasper?_

He knew that from the very moment that she knew that he knew it, this would come. Alice and Jasper had been together for so long, and he knew that some people looked at Alice as being the weak one--he knew what Rosalie thought about their sister, she loved her but thought her to be weaker--but he knew better. Alice was just as strong as any of them, she liked to be protected, to allow Jasper to protect her but that didn't make her any weaker. She made Jasper happy, it pleased him to look after her. He needed someone to take care of.

"Promise me, Edward?" Alice's voice carried a strict demand. "You must swear to me that you will not tell him."

"Alice," He struggled with this. Edward knew that she was doing what she thought was best--but he couldn't be sure she was right. He didn't know that this was something he could keep to himself and be comfortable with. "You want me to lie to Jasper?"

Alice frowned unhappily at the words Edward used. _It's not a lie_.

He thought about himself, about how he would feel if such a threat came into Bella's life and she purposefully locked him out of it. He didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of the unknown of a future, he'd need to know the truth so he could protect her, and he'd want Jasper to tell him. Jasper would understand, because keeping the person you loved, safe, was the most important thing.

_You owe me._

Alice's thoughts were frantic, and desperate. If Edward disclosed what had happened, to Jasper, it would forever be too late to take it back, and she was scared of whatever measurements that Jasper would insist upon taking for her safety.

_I've brought you Bella, I've helped you keep her safe…I've always sided with you. Help me keep Jasper safe._

He understood, and her thoughts tore at him. How did he choose who should be kept safe?

Jasper was militantly precise and he knew that from the moment he told Jasper about Aoro's thoughts he would immediately set himself to one of two actions: figuring out a way to kill him and dispose of the threat, or hide Alice away where he could be sure no harm would come to her. He didn't relish either plan, but he could deeply understand Jasper's devotion, his need to do whatever it would be to keep her safe.

"If it was you, Edward," Alice pulled her very last card, "If it was you, would you want me to tell Bella? Would you want me to tell her that no matter what she did, there was a possibility that she could lose you. That she could try to protect you, yes, but she could fail in the process, and die…so don't bother trying. What would _she _do, I wonder?"

Edward's muscles tensed with frustration, and anger, he had been worried that Alice would resort to this.

_She would do whatever it took to keep you safe, even if it killed her. I don't want to be the death of him._

Alice begged, "Edward, I know that you can understand. You would never put Bella in death's path the way that you insist upon doing to Jasper if you tell him what you know. Help me keep him, please."

Edward's mouth set in a tight line.

"I know nothing." Edward said quietly. "Whatever you say or not say, is your business to keep."

Alice sighed with relief. "Thank you, Edward."

So this was what selling your soul felt like.

"Don't. Please." He asked her, his glance falling upon the window. "I need to leave for awhile."

Alice nodded her head, "Tell Bella I say hello, and I miss her."

Edward nodded his head brusquely. He would be keeping close tabs on Alice's mind. If he so much as saw them declare a move in the slightest, he couldn't promise to keep his silence. When it came--if it did--they would fight as a family for her. He would not allow Aoro her any more than Jasper would.

Especially not when it was entirely his fault that Aoro had gotten close to her to begin with, he owed her that promise at the very least after the danger his own foolish actions had placed her in.


End file.
